blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawyer Austin
Sawyer Austin, '''code name '''Lesath, is a meta-human living in Riverstone. He is the Head of Poseidon house and the Elemental Professor. He has the ability to manipulate Plasma. Originally from Las Vegas, Nevada, Sawyer left SIn City to escape the corruption in his police force. While he loved being in active duty on his previous forces, when he came to Riverstone he decided he needed a career change. Sawyer is played in game by Leani. Biography Early Life For as long as Sawyer could remember he wanted to be a police officer. Like most young boys, he would play cops and robbers with his friends, dreaming of the day where he could arrest bad guys for real. Most boys grow out of this want of being an officer...Sawyer was one of the rare kids who didn't. Sawyer's childhood was not very simple. When he was eight years old, his mother died from cancer and shortly after that, his father abandoned him with his mother's sister. His aunt was a sweet woman and raised Sawyer as her own, but she could never fill the gaping hole that the death of his mother left behind. As he grew older and learned more about his father's abandonment, he grew increasingly bitter towards the man he never knew. Teenage Years Even when Sawyer was in high school he volunteered at the local police station filing paper work, fetching coffee – anything they needed him to do. It was there that he learned about his ability. He had been sitting at his small desk one night, when the officers brought in a man. He had neglected his children and left them in a small run down apartment, alone, for weeks. As he heard more and more of the story, Sawyer began to grow increasingly angry as he remembered his own abandonment. He grew so angry he needed to step out of the station for fresh air. While he was out there, he watched in surprise and disgust as the man casually strolled out behind him. The police had to let him go due to lack of evidence. Unable to let the man walk away without at least giving him a piece of his mind, Sawyer called out to him, stretching his arm out to stop him. A large blast of plasma energy hit the man square in his chest. It hadn’t been powerful enough to kill him, but it did knock the guy out. Just as Sawyer was checking his pulse, two officers hurried out of the building. They had just received a tip that the man had been dealing drugs and were trying to catch him before he got too far away. Sawyer was awarded for his capture by earning a spot on the force, once he graduated and completed Police Academy. Adulthood Years later, Sawyer became one of the top police officers in his unit. Over the years he practiced and developed his ability. He was able to learn to channel it through his gun or firearm, and therefore was always guaranteed a direct shot at the perp. However, the obvious corruption and police brutality in his unit forced him out of the precinct he loved so much. When he left, Lillith Knightley contacted him about a position at her school. Personality Sawyer is extremely trustworthy and sympathetic. He will listen to people’s problems, even if he himself has had a terrible day. He is hard-working, dedicated and honest and people know they can depend on him in a crisis. He can be very secretive at times and sometimes feel he is above the law. He doesn’t always know when to stop working. Sometimes Sawyer will take matters in to his own hands when dealing with a person he deems evil or bad, he also has feelings for Isabelle Daniels. Ability Plasma Manipulation Sawyer is able to control energized gases and control their electrons. He can fire gaseous energy and use it in any way imaginable. He can control plasmas such as fire, electricity, ultra violet radiation, and lasers Relationships Isabelle Daniels Appearance Sawyer Austin is represented in game by Josh Duhamel. Category:Meta Category:BTA Staff Category:Elemental Ability Category:House of Poseidon Category:Level 6